Let Me Hear Your Voice
by Aijosei
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata hanya menyukai suara pria itu. Awalnya. Author baru. Masih newbie. salam kenal. silahkan baca dan review.


Disclaimer : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hinata

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, dll—tanpa sadar.

WARNING : AU, Typo, Bahasa gaje, OOC dan saudara-saudaranya yang lain.

Aijosei

Present

Let Me Hear Your Voice

Chapter 1 : Hear Your Voice

Happy reading, minna!

Aku bukan orang yang pintar memulai sesuatu. Aku lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan orang lain melakukannya.

Aku tidak pintar menguntai kata. Bagiku itu sulit, lebih sulit dari pada meluruskan benang yang kusut.

Aku menyukai kesunyian. Mereka bagai simfoni indah yang mengalun ketika kita terdiam. Sayangnya, kebanyakan orang tidak menyadarinya. Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku sudah terbuai oleh alunannya, hingga aku takut untuk mendengar alunan lain.

Ketika aku menemukan simfoni baru yang asing bagiku, aku ingin mendengarnya. Membuatku punya dua pilihan; mendengarkan dan memulai simfoni baru atau manutup telinga dan tetap pada simfoni lama dalam kesendirian.

~! #$%^&*

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"

Seruan itu mengagetkan Hinata yang baru selesai menyantap _bento_nya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, yakin hanya ada dirinya sendiri di atap sekolah sebelum orang tadi berseru. Mengenali sosok gadis besurai _pink _yang ada di dekatnya, Hinata tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Seraya duduk di samping Hinata, Sakura berujar, "Aku mencarimu dari tadi," ia melirik _bento _Hinata yang sudah kosong. "Kenapa tidak memakan _bento_mu bersama yang lain saja di kelas? Aku kan jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu ke penjuru sekolah jika ada perlu denganmu."

"_Gomen ne, _Sakura-_chan_. K-Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka berada di tempat yang berisik," Hinata tersenyum meminta maaf. "Jadi, ada apa mencariku?" lanjut Hinata.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura mantap.

"B-Bantuan apa?" Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Begini, nanti malam ayahku membuat acara besar karena perusahaan farmasinya berhasil membuat vaksin untuk virus _Middle East Respiratory Syndrome Corona virus_ atau dulu sempat dinamai _Virus Corona_. Ayahku mengundang banyak tamu penting bahkan kata ayahku akan ada banyak tamu dari luar negeri dan aku ingin tampil dengan _gesture _yang tidak memalukan. Jadi aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengajariku, kau mau kan?" Sakura menjelaskannya dengan satu tarikan nafas dan setelahnya memasang _puppy eyes _terbaiknya.

Hinata tahu nilai biologi Sakura tanpa celah dan bercita-cita menjadi dokter nantinya. Namun mendengar nama virus yang asing di telinganya keluar dari mulut Sakura dengan lancar tetap saja membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya. Ditambah lagi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Me-Mengajarimu apa?" Hinata menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"Kau kan sudah sering menemani ayahmu ke acara-acara seperti ini. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara bertutur kata yang sopan, berperilaku yang anggun, bertata kerama yang baik dan sebagainya. Kau mau kan mengajariku semua itu?" Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apakah sempat?" mengingat acaranya berlangsung nanti malam Hinata sanksi mereka mempunyai waktu yang banyak.

"Harus sempat. Aku cepat belajar, waktu dua setengah jam pasti cukup."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu." ucap Hinata yakin setelah menimbang-nimbang apakah dalam waktu dua setengah jam ia bisa membuat nona Haruno ini menjadi lebih anggun.

"_Hontou ni arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Sakura memeluk leher Hinata disertai senyuman lebar di bibirnya. "Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti kita langsung ke rumahku ya!" katanya setelah melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui. _Jangan sampai lupa hubungi Tousan_ _nanti_. Ingatnya dalam hati.

Sakura melirik jam tangan _soft pink _yang melingkari pergelangannya, "Ayo kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi masuk." Ajak Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." Sahut Hinata.

"Baiklah," Sakura bangkit dan berucap, "Jangan habiskan waktumu di tempat sepi seperti ini. Apa enaknya? Nanti kau diculik setan kalau sendirian terus."

Begitu Hinata akan membalas ucapan Sakura, matanya sudah kehilangan sosok Sakura di balik tangga yang menuju ke dalam gedung sekolah.

~! #$%^&*

Sudah dua jam Hinata berada di rumah keluarga Haruno.

Hinata telah meringkas hal yang perlu dipelajari Sakura selama dua setengah jam itu. Tidak mudah memang. Mengingat Sakura yang juga sedikit hiperaktif dan keluhan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ada suatu hal yang dipelajari di luar kebiasaannya. Tapi ternyata dua jam sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk membuat tingkah laku nona Haruno ini menjadi lebih bertata kerama. Orang tua Sakura akan bangga melihat tingkah laku anaknya yang anggun nanti.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata penasaran dengan tawa Sakura yang sedang melihat sesuatu di _laptop_nya. Sesi mengajar itu memang sudah selesai dari tadi dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu Hinata dijemput oleh supirnya.

"Ah, ini. Video OSPEK sekolah Kaito Gakuen. Ini lucu sekali." Sakura menjawab masih disertai dengan tawa yang tertahan.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan video itu?" Hinata mendekat untuk ikut menonton. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana OSPEK sekolah asrama khusus putra itu.

"Aku dapat dari Sasuke-_kun_. Ini video OSPEK angkatannya." Sakura sedikit menjelaskan. "Lihat cowok yang gendut itu. Dari tadi disuruh _push up _tidak bisa-bisa. _Push up _yang dilakukannya selalu tidak benar." Sakura tertawa lagi sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum.

_Push up _yang dilakukan cowok itu memang lucu. Setelah tubuhnya turun hingga menyentuh tanah, tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk bangkit. Kedua tangan cowok itu tidak sanggup mengangkat tubuh gendutnya. Belum lagi lututnya yang sering ditopang pada tanah. Ia mengulang terus namun hasilnya sama saja. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit kasihan dengannya. tapi yang namanya OSPEK memang kejam.

_Sakura hira hira maiorite ochite_

_Yureru omoi no dake wo dakishimeta_

_kimi to haru ni negaishi ano yume wa_

_ima mo miette iru yo sakura maichiru~_

Ponsel Sakura berdering. Ia cepat-cepat mencari ponselnya yang tadi entah diletakkan di mana. Setelah menemukan ponselnya yang tertimbun di antara buku-buku dan tasnya Sakura tersenyum manis melihat nama panggilan masuk di ponselnya. "_Moshimoshi, _Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura melangkah keluar kamar seraya berkata "_Aku ambil minum sebentar,_" Tanpa suara. Meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di kamarnya dengan _laptop_ yang masih memutar rekaman OSPEK sekolah pacar Sakura.

Di layar _laptop_ Sakura sekarang menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru. Dari suara perekam yang menyuruhnya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu jelas bahwa pemuda ini sedang mendapat hukuman. Namun tidak ada ekspresi malu di wajah berkulit _tan _miliknya, yang ada malah cengiran di bibirnya. Pemuda itu pun mulai melantunkan sebuah nada dan diikuti dengan nada-nada selanjutnya.

_Suaranya bagus. _Itulah yang ada di benak Hinata ketika mendengar suara pria itu. Sebelumnya ia mengira suara pria ini akan cempreng seperti kebanyakan anak yang baru masuk SMA, tapi ia salah. Suara pria ini tidak cempreng namun juga tidak terlalu berat. Pria ini juga tidak buta nada seperti pacar Sakura. Suaranya mengalun dengan lembut di telinga Hinata.

Suara pintu yang ditutup menyadarkan Hinata. Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Sakura yang membawa dua gelas minuman di tangannya.

"Ini, untukmu." Sakura menyodorkan jus jeruk kepada Hinata.

Gambar pria itu yang tadinya sedang menyanyi telah berganti puluhan pria yang sedang _push up _di lapangan dengan seruan-seruan dari perekam dan beberapa orang yang menyuruh mereka menghitung lebih keras sebagai latar. Hinata sedikit kecewa. Entah kenapa ia ingin mendengar suara pria itu lagi. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk meminta _copy-_an rekaman pria itu pada Sakura. Tapi ia tidak yakin. Sakura pasti akan bertanya macam-macam dan menggodanya. Ia harus punya alasan yang bagus.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sesekali terdengar tawa Sakura yang masih melihat rekaman di _laptop_nya. Sementara Hinata masih berpikir. Alasan apa yang bisa digunakannya? Sakura sudah lama mengenalnya. Hinata termasuk orang yang tidak peduli dengan apapun yang berkaitan dengan pria. Baik tampan ataupun jelek. Hinata juga tidak pernah menunjukan ketertarikan apapun pada lawan jenis—ia normal jika itu yang kalian takutkan—setidaknya sebelum ia mendengar suara pria tadi.

Hinata mulai pasrah. Sebentar lagi jemputannya pasti akan datang dan dia belum juga mendapatkan alasan yang bagus untuk meminta rekaman itu. Hinata menghela nafas berat dan melihat kearah Sakura yang dari tadi masih tertawa cekikikan melihat rekaman yang Hinata inginkan.

Alis Hinata terangkat tinggi. Senyum manis sedikit mengembang di bibirnya. '_Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi? Aku ini bodoh sekali' _batin Hinata, gemas dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tidak terpikirkan alasan itu dari tadi.

"Hahaha…" Tawa Hinata tidak lebih baik dari orang gagu yang sedang tertawa. '_Tertawalah lebih baik. Jangan gagap.' _Hinata melirik Sakura, takut-takut tawa mencurigakan tadi didengar Sakura. Tapi Sakura sepertinya tidak mendengarnya, dia masih saja tertawa melihat rekaman di _laptop_nya.

"Hahaha…" kali ini tawa Hinata lebih meyakinkan. "Re-rekaman ini lucu sekali Sakura. B-boleh aku minta _copy_annya?"

Sakura memandang Hinata dengan tatapan curiga. '_Tidak biasanya dia meminta copyan rekaman yang isinya cowok semua.' _Batin Sakura. Sakura tidak menyadari selama mereka melihat rekaman OSPEK Kaito Gakuen baru kali ini saja Hinata tertawa. Padahal bagian yang sedang ditampilkan sekarang tidak selucu tampilan-tampilan sebelumnya.

Sebelum Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menggoda Hinata, Hinata melanjutkan "Hi-hitung-hitung untuk hiburan di rumah. Kau tahu kan aku sering sendirian di rumah. D-dari pada belajar terus, aku kan bisa tertawa jika melihat rekaman itu. T-te-tertawa kan s-sehat." Hinata tahu kalimat terakhir itu terdengar bodoh. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura yang memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga membuatnya gugup dan kehilangan semua kata-kata yang sudah disusunnya di dalam kepala.

Sakura tahu akhir-akhir ini Hinata sering sendirian si rumah. Itu karena adiknya—Hanabi—sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi UN dan tes masuk SMP. Sementara kakanya—Neji—juga tidak jauh beda, hanya saja ia akan masuk perguruan tinggi. Setelah mencerna perkataan Hinata dan tidak mencurigai lagi Hinata yang maminta rekaman itu, Sakura membolehkan Hinata untuk me_copy_ rekaman tersebut dari _laptop_nya.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin mendapatkan rekaman itu dengan berbohong. Walau tidak sepenuhnya berbohong namun tidak mengatakan maksud yang sebenarnya sudah termasuk berbohong baginya. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukan hanya Uchiha yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, Hyuuga juga demikian. Hal itu sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya.

Pintu kamar Sakura diketuk dari luar tepat setelah Hinata selesai men_copy_ seluruh rekaman OSPEK Kaito Gakuen. Sesosok wanita berbaju _maid _masuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Sakura.

"Hyuuga-_sama_, jemputan anda sudah menunggu di depan." _Maid _itu segera meminta permisi pada nonanya setelah menyampaikan hal tadi.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya." Ujar Hinata yang sudah siap untuk pulang.

"Ya. _Jaa ne, _Hinata-_chan._" Sakura sedikit berseru karena Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"_Jaa ne, _Sakura-_chan. _Bersikap anggunlah." Hinata membalas dengan anggun untuk menggoda Sakura. Sakura pun memperlihatkan senyum serta sikap tubuh yang anggun. Memperlihatkan hasil ajaran Hinata tadi.

Dalam perjalanan pulang raut bahagia jelas terukir dari raut wajah Hinata. Bukan karena berhasil mengajari Sakura bersikap anggun tapi karena bisa mendengar suara pria itu nanti.

~! #$%^&*

"HAATSYIIIII!" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning sedikit membungkuk karena bersinnya. Empat orang yang ada di sekitar pemuda itu jelas sedikit menjauh, tidak mau terkena apalagi tertular virus-virus, bakteri atau apapun yang keluar akibat bersin hebat tadi.

"Kau flu?" Tanya pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya.

"Orang bodoh mana bisa kena flu." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut _raven_.

"Sialan kau _teme_! Aku bukan orang bodoh!" Balas pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak terima dengan perkataan temannya.

Tidak ada yang menyadari, sebuah benang tipis telah menghubungkan dua anak manusia tanpa perlu diawali dengan perkenalan.

To be continued

A/N : cerita ini udah ada dari bulan juni di otak Ai. Nggak tahan kalo nggak menuangkan cerita ini dalam bentuk tulisan dan mencoba untuk publish. Jadilah seperti ini.

Terima kasih benyak buat ProdigiaRinceoir yang udah mau baca fic ini sebelum dipublish, yang sering Ai teleponin(lebih sering gak diangkatnya sih) kalo lg nge-_stuck _nulis_,_ yang udah rekomendasiin judul fic ini, yang karena dia udah duluan gabung di FFn ngebuat Ai terpacu buat nyusul gabung.

Kata gia judul fic ini dia dapat dari salah satu judul lagu Big Bang yang judul jepangnya 'Koe Wo Kikasete'.

If you read this fic, review please (_ _ )


End file.
